


The Collected Delivery

by Roaoai



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaoai/pseuds/Roaoai
Summary: I’ve had this kicking around for a while, and when Knitmeapony asked for some Victorian fiction I realized it fit the bill.





	The Collected Delivery

The Collected Delivery  
Part 4 of the Contradictory Collections of Camille Beauchamp

Camille crumpled the note in her glove, practically shaking with fury. How dare he. How very dare he. Yes, Theodore Fortescue was a perfectly charming young man but they had only met once. He hadn’t called, he hadn’t met her mother, and now all of a sudden he’s sending her poorly-worded love letters from across the ocean? It was ridiculous. Utterly laughable. She dropped the crumpled note into the waste-paper basket beside her, then thought better of it and fished it back out. Leaving it there in that state was a sure way for one of her brothers to find it. 

Hollis would be outraged, his duty as an older brother to find and warn off the forward suitor. Mortimer, on the other hand, would be beside himself with laughter at her misfortune. She would never live it down.  
The worst, of course, would be for Isabel to find it. Libby was such a hopeless romantic, she would be pestering Camille to respond, never mind that Camille had no interest, and really it should be Libby receiving suitors since she was the oldest.   
A sudden thought struck her and she pressed the note flat once more, scanning it desperately.

To: Miss Beauchamp  
From: Mr Fortescue  
My Darling,  
By the time you have received this I will be far away in Boston, pining for you every moment. I long for the sound of your voice, the sight of your smile, the chime of your laughter. If only I could stay be your side forever… but alas! My father demands I return home, and though I tried to resist I was coerced. I will think fondly and often of our time together, and I hope when I am able to return you will be willing to meet me again. From my heart to yours, I miss you. Please, if you are able, write to me? My address is listed below. The stars cannot shine brighter than your eyes. Until we meet again I remain yours,  
T. Fortescue.

The stairs creaked, and a stab of panic went through her. Hands shaking, Camille folded the note and shoved it into her pocket just before Isabel walked into the drawing-room. Was it only Camille’s imagination, or was she more flushed than usual? Despite the scrutiny, Libby smiled brightly at her sister. 

“Callie, has the post come?” Camille jumped a little.  
“Not yet, “ She was speaking too quick, she needed to calm down. “Why, are you expecting something?”  
“Oh, a friend was supposed to be writing me, that’s all.” Did she look a little too disappointed? Callie took a deep breath.  
“Do you remember the young man I was talking to at that party the other day? Mr. Frederik or Mr…”  
“Mr Fortescue?” Definitely too much interest.   
“Yes. What do you know about him?” Libby studied her for a moment, expression unusually calculating.  
“Are you certain the mail hasn’t arrived yet?” She asked, and Camille nodded.  
“I’m sure. Mr Fortescue..?” She was usually better at this, more subtle, but the thought that her sister was carrying on a whirlwind romance with a man seven years her junior had thrown her off-balance.  
“Well, I don’t know Theodore that well, but from what Terrence has told me he seems like a nice young man. A little shy, perhaps, but pleasant.” Libby shrugged, and Camille let out her breath.  
“What’s gotten into you today?” Libby asked, and Camille pulled herself back together.  
“Nothing much. I think I’m going to go lay down for a while.” Libby didn’t look convinced, but Camille was already moving, out of the room and up the stairs. She paused in the hallway to breathe, note still in her pocket, unsure of what to do next.


End file.
